


Peacetime

by thewriter



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: After Pocahontas saves John Smith, things move quickly. While John Smith and the other settlers attempt to salvage things after Radcliffe's abrupt actions Pocahontas amid her continued romance with John Smith, attempts to keep the peace between the different cultures. Meanwhile Pocahontas is thrust into English society amid new customs and a new religion as she and John take their first real steps together among the peace they continue to build. (AU)





	1. Sunrise

Slowly, John Smith raised his head. Pocahontas' hands slid down his face, she looked relieved.

"Release him!" The chief ordered and a warrior came up behind John and cut the rope that had been holding his wrists for the past several hours. Though his muscles protested at finally moving after having his hands tied behind his back since the night before, John caught Pocahontas as she flung herself into his arms burying her head against his chest his fingers moving against her skin and tracing the line along her neck, his face buried in her hair.

For a long time, or so it seemed to John it was quiet, the only sound was of the morning breeze and the rustling of the leaves. Then from seemingly a long way off he could hear Radcliffe shouting in the voices of the other men. He heard the sound of a scuffle and looked over at where the settlers were standing Radcliffe was now holding a musket, clearly threatening to fire.

John moved quickly, running from the top of the long cliff, past the warriors and several moments later he and Pocahontas were moving towards the group of settlers who were trying to subdue Radcliffe. Young Thomas, who was no older than 16, seemed to have taken charge in John's absence and had taken action against the governor.

"Put him in chains!" The young man ordered.

"I'll see you are hanged for this!" Radcliffe growled.

"… And gag him as well." Thomas added before turning to John.

"Are you all right John?" He looked momentarily concerned.

John played it off as he always did.

"I've been through worse, Thomas."

"It's going to happen to him?" Pocahontas murmured from behind John she still looks slightly shaken by the events that had transpired in the last several minutes since sunrise.

"He'll be taken back to England to stand trial." John answered without preamble. " He's threatened many of the men, myself included. Manipulated the entire company, and lied about his motives and the reason we're here."

After what had happened with Radcliffe it was then the men finally noticed Pocahontas, who was still standing tentatively next to John, her hand having gradually slid into his.

"So it's true then." Thomas asked, looking from Pocahontas to John.

John nodded, smiling briefly at Pocahontas.

"You really do love him."

Still not speaking, Pocahontas nodded.

"Well you never did say the extent of your-eh-relationship, Smith." Lon commented. He looked from Pocahontas to John looking uncomfortable, his ruddy face flushing.

No one spoke for a long moment, but finally John turned to Pocahontas.

"I better go back the others, I may need to sail back with the governor, if proof of his treachery is to be brought before the king."

Pocahontas didn't understand any of this, but she nodded.

"When will I see you again?"

John sighed.

"Tonight or tomorrow." He answered finally.

"The ship can be ready to leave by next week," Thomas answered, "enough time to prepare and resupply."

"I'll come back," John replied touching her cheek, "I promise."

Pocahontas watched as John Smith and the rest of the settlers, several of them restraining Radcliffe, moved away. She watched until they had long since disappeared and her father had come to find her, like everyone else he was subdued, but seemingly thoughtful.

"Come, my daughter, let's go home."

 

Early one morning several days later, Pocahontas took her canoe and headed down river. She headed for the place at the base of the waterfall where she and John had met, she sat there for a long time watching the sunrise. 

"I wondered if I would find you here."

Pocahontas turned around and there was John leaning against a tree watching her. Then he came forward and knelt and washed his face by the riverbank, Pocahontas thought he looked very tired.

"John! You said you weren't sure when you were going to be back." Pocahontas rose and let him help her out of her canoe, reminiscent of their first meeting.

"I leave in a few hours." John replied, "we decided it was best, the rest will stay here and continue to build the settlement."

"How long will you be gone." Pocahontas asked.

John shrugged running a hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"I honestly don't know, the voyage by itself takes months and then business in England may take weeks, but I will be back. I promised, remember?"

"There's finally peace between our people and now something else threatening to take you away from me." Pocahontas murmured resting her head against his chest as his arms folded around her.

"I'm not going to let that stop us." John whispered against her hair. "You can even come see me off."

The two of them continued to walk upriver back towards settlement see other end of the river where the Susan Constant was docked. Pocahontas looked around, it was bustling with activity, just as it had the day settlers had arrived. Cartons and other objects were being put into boats and rowed out to the ship. One of the last things to be loaded was Radcliffe who was still struggling against his chains mumbling through his gag.

Before John boarded one of those small rowboats he turned to Pocahontas. He took her hands and pulled her into his arms giving her a long lingering kiss which he had been wanting to do since the day before. At the moment he didn't care the men were watching by now his relationship with Pocahontas was common knowledge to both of their people, no one really knew what to make of it.

"I'll be waiting." Pocahontas whispered.

Before he pushed off John moved his hand in a small circle backwards and Pocahontas returned the gesture; the way Pocahontas had taught him her people said goodbye. Pocahontas watched from a cliff over the river as the ship departed her heart heavy, but she still had hope because John said he would return and they could have the life she had wanted for them since the fighting had stopped… To follow the path she so desperately wanted.


	2. Changing Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with this chapter I tried to interject some historical facts into the fiction, starting with the harsh reality of the settlers at Jamestown if Pocahontas and her people had not stepped in.

Pocahontas had very little time to be sad about John Smith's departure. She and the other people in the village were kept busy helping the settlers maintain their position in Jamestown. The settlers at that point were starving and had been for weeks, if not months. It was too late in the season to start planting new crops, but Pocahontas and her people had enough food to share their fields were bursting with beans and corn, food, up until this point the settlers did not have.

"This will be good come winter." A settler named Lon commented to his friend Ben after the Indians had come with another bushel of food and supplies.

"At least we won't starve." Thomas commented, "It's all thanks to her. She's a smart one, that Pocahontas."

"Yeah, you know, perhaps Smith was on to something." Lon mused.

"Of course he was!" Ben exclaimed, as he slapped his friend on the back of the head, "Don't be a ninny."

As spring changed to summer and summer to fall and fall to winter the settlers were thankful for the fortified walls and gates of Jamestown. By now they had enough resources to build small houses that kept out most of the elements. It wasn't London, but it was better than living in tents that would blow over in a storm.

Pocahontas and her people were frequent visitors and helped get the settlers back on their feet as much as they could. Pocahontas even asked for information about John when she could while the settlers didn't exactly like her, but they tolerated her and her constant quest for information and news that only they could provide.

"He won't be back till spring, I'm afraid." Thomas answered, "Voyages are harder in the winter, they can send ships out and get through the ice… But it's just safer and easier."

"When the leaves turn." Pocahontas answered, nodding.

"By then, yes." The young man answered, "I'm sorry, I wish I had more information, but news is slow, it takes a long time to come from England."

 

In the meantime, Pocahontas busied herself around the village gathering stores with Nakoma and the other women and talking plans of how to keep the peace with her father. Powhatan seemed more open to her thoughts and ideas and he seemed to be willing to bless had been proven wrong.

"He is welcome in the village when he returns." Powhatan told Pocahontas, speaking of John, "All I want is your happiness."

Pocahontas smiled.

"Thank you, father."

 

The turning of the seasons once again found Pocahontas on the top of her favorite cliff, and once again she was thinking, but this time she knew her direction and what she was thinking about.

She was about to turn and go back home she saw the ship on the horizon and she knew there was only one person that could be returning.

She turned to her constant companions a ruby throated hummingbird named Flit, and Meeko, a raccoon who had disappeared looking for more food or terrorizing the small creatures in the forest as he liked to do periodically. It seemed the governor's little pug, Percy was keeping him out of trouble but more often than not the animals got into their own mischief.

"He's back, Flit!" Then she ran to find the other two animals she was sure were nearby.

 

Pocahontas made her way back towards Jamestown. A ship coming in was always made a big commotion but Pocahontas was particularly excited to see this one.

"John Smith, he's back. Hopefully they sorted out the problem with the governor…"

Pocahontas heard the talk as she made her way towards the dock. By now she knew enough English without listening from her heart she could distinguish a few sentences, it was one thing John continued to teach her, he hoped to be able to bring her to England with him one day.

John came down from the gangplank, but Pocahontas barely recognized him. Instead of his blue linen shirt and pants he was dressed in very fine clothes and a large plumed hat. He wore a medallion and a cape and heeled shoes like she had seen the other Englishman wear.

"John! What happened to you?"

Once they had gotten away from the bustling crowd, John removed his hat smoothing his blond hair.

"The king has appointed me governor at Jamestown." He explained.

Pocahontas his eyes widened and she smiled up at him.

"What a wonderful honor!"

John made a face.

"I can't say it's exactly my style," John replied dryly, "I'd rather be out there," he touched her cheek briefly, "with you."

John sighed and looked around at the milling crowd.

"Let me sort out this mess and check on things, then I'll see you tonight."

Pocahontas perked up, her face and smile radiant.

"Good! Father is expecting you."


	3. Whispers in the Night

John didn't return to the Indian village until late, by then, the village was mostly deserted and the people had turned in for the night.

As he expected, Pocahontas was waiting for him alongside one of the longhouses, as he came through the cornfields she was there in the moonlight and he drew her into the shadows giving her a long, lingering kiss.

"What kept you?" Pocahontas questioned when they had parted.

John ran a hand his hair.

"Details." He answered, "They're trying to grow tobacco here, supposedly it will do well and I've heard your people have been helping them, got them through the winter and are teaching them how to grow crops."

Pocahontas brightened, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes! The women go there every day to help, I usually go with Nakoma, though she is still wary, it's better than it was when you left."

John nodded.

"So I hear."

He studied her.

"Your necklace, it's fixed."

Pocahontas smiled and touched the smooth white shell.

"Yes, Meeko, Flit and Percy had it fixed for me."

John shook his head.

"Well, imagine that."

Pocahontas led him inside the nearby longhouse.

"Come." She said softly. For the first time in months they were alone, together and without threat.

For several minutes neither of them spoke as John took off his boots and left them in the corner. He was back in casual clothes now for which he was grateful, he found the entire position of governor stuffy and restricting particularly to his way of life.

He stretched out on the pile of furs that passed for a bed and Pocahontas curled up next to him settling her cheek against his chest.

"Ben joked I should have brought back a pastor to marry us."

"Do you want me to marry you?" Pocahontas asked softly.

"Would you say yes?" John replied.

Pocahontas looked up at him with luminous dark eyes.

"If you ask me…" She murmured. "We could be married here, there would be a ceremony in front of the entire village."

"Would your people be okay with that?"

Pocahontas shrugged a shoulder.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that we are together and our people are at peace."

John chuckled.

"I would ask your father."

"He would like that." Pocahontas murmured.

Just then there was a scuttling scrabbling noise from the floor of the longhouse.

"What the--?" John sat up to find Meeko and Percy looking up at him, Meeko having settled comfortably between him and Pocahontas. He knew the animals looked innocent by now he knew better.

"Meeko!" Pocahontas scolded.

"Scram! Both of you, didn't you ever hear of privacy!" Due to their raised voices the animals shot off the bed and scrambled into a corner.

"And I thought we had gotten good at avoiding an audience." John muttered. Lying on the furs Pocahontas laughed. 

"You know, it's strange not having to hide," she murmured, "I still think all of this is a dream and I will wake up and we'll be back to sneaking off to meet each other in the forest."

"That peace happened because of you… Of your wisdom…" John murmured lying back down and pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "If you hadn't saved my life."

He bent his head to kiss her again. Briefly he was reminded of the kiss they had shared in the glade before their world come crashing down. Finally, they wouldn't be interrupted, not this time. Then, at long last, wrapped in the furs they slept, wrapped in each other's arms their world not just in external peace, but internal as well.


	4. John Smith's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but important to my overall plot

When John and Pocahontas awoke the next morning the village was already bustling with activity. When John opened his eyes Pocahontas was gone and by the time he sat up reaching for his boots in the corner, she had returned with two bowls of some type of stew; so they sat on the furs and ate together, talking little, John's mind turning over what he would say to her father; the words had yet come to him.

As Pocahontas collected the empty pottery which had held their breakfast John stood up.

"I'll go speak to your father now."

"I'll go with you!" Pocahontas reached take his hand.

John ran a hand through his hair.

"I rather we speak alone… I'm nervous enough."

Pocahontas looked disappointed.

"I'll wait for you in the glade then." She murmured. She laughed, shaking her head, "If Nakoma lets me get away. I think she still feels bad about what happened."

John touched her cheek. "I'll see you later, I still have to return to Jamestown after speaking to your father, my people need me too."

"Later." Pocahontas murmured, "I have to organize a group going to Jamestown with food for today, maybe I'll see you…"

John gave a wry laugh.

"Don't count on it. I'm so busy I doubt I could get away, they're probably wondering where I am right now."

Go, speak to father."

"We'll have time together later, I promise."

Pocahontas watched as John strode out of the longhouse and watched until he disappeared. Then she went about her business and went to find Nakoma, they had much to talk about.

 

John found Powhatan easily enough, the chief's longhouse was in the center of the village a ways back from the river, large and majestic as any of the other houses but not as simple as the one he and Pocahontas had spent the night in. He imagined Pocahontas had spent a fair amount of time here.

John greeted the chief who returned the greeting with a small smile.

"What can I do for you?" Powhatan asked looking at the white man curiously.

"Sir, about your daughter… Pocahontas… I wanted to ask you for your permission to take her hand in marriage."

Powhatan didn't really look surprised, only vaguely concerned.

"You love her." The chief responded.

"Yes sir." John replied earnestly.

"What do your people think of this?"

John looked chagrined.

"I haven't spoken to them yet, I think they are still getting used to the peace."

"I can give you what you would need, land and places to grow crops, I can accept that. Where would my daughter live?"

"Wherever she desires, though I think it wise she stay in Jamestown for a while so my people can get used to her, perhaps teach her English culture, I've been teaching her English as much as I can; pretty much since the day we met."

The chief nodded.

"I am willing to have a commitment ceremony for you, present you to our people. Then perhaps once she has learned your ways you can be married in your village."

John nodded.

"I think that wise." He replied.

"If the spirits have blessed your union, so can I." Powhatan replied, then he put a hand on John's shoulder and walked away, leaving John feeling distinctly relieved. Sighing, John headed back to Jamestown where he was sure there were several hundred people clamoring for his attention and advice. He had to speak to the reverend who had come over in his absence anyway.


	5. Commitments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of John Smith and Pocahontas merging cultures. I was also inspired by Colin Farrell's portrayal of John Smith in The New World, which I was watching at the time I wrote this.

Following his conversation with Powhatan, John returned to Jamestown, as he expected the men were happy to see him for the first words out of Ben's mouth were:

"Smith, where were you, mate?"

"I was with Pocahontas." He replied shortly. He didn't feel the need to elaborate, the men didn't need to know everything.

"So you be seeing a lot of her?" The other man questioned.

"I would think so, since I asked her to be my wife."

The other man looked flabbergasted.

"You what?"

"You heard me." John replied tightly. His relationship with Pocahontas was still was sore spot for the few of the men.

"But what about--?" Ben spluttered.

"Anything else is my business," John replied over his shoulder, "I'm going to speak with the reverend right now."

Jamestown had flourished in the year John was away. While they were still reliant on the Indians for most of their food, the settlers, which now included several women and families were getting use to life this new world. The men were learning how to plant the crops that would grow successfully thanks to the guidance from Pocahontas and her people. The houses and structures within the growing community were up and in use including a church, as the settlers expanded their faith outside the Church of England.

Several minutes later, dressed in his formal governor attire again, John went to see Rev. Whitaker. The reverend was a thin, pale looking man about John's age who looks like coming over from England hadn't quite agreed with him. When the reverend looked up from his desk he seemed surprised to see John.

"Governor Smith, what can I do for you?"

"I want to speak to you about taking a wife."

"A noble and fine commitment. Who's the lucky lady."

"The daughter of the local Indian chief, her name is Pocahontas."

John had to give the man credit, he hid his surprise well.

"A natural? I'm surprised that you governor… A man of your standing…"

"I love her." John cut in shortly. "She is smart and learns quickly and is wise beyond her years. Without her we would not be at peace with the Indians."

The reverend sighed.

"Very well. But I recommended she learn our customs and be converted… Without that, I cannot condone this marriage."

John sobered.

"Yes sir."

After seeing to his duties as governor John returned Pocahontas' village and told her of everything that had happened during the day.

"Your father has given us his blessing, as has the reverend at Jamestown, though there is much you still have to learn."

Pocahontas nodded.

"Yes, I know." She replied. "You will help me."

John smiled.

"The reverend suggests you come and live at Jamestown for a time, learn our customs."

Pocahontas considered this.

"What must I do?" She asked.

"It's a lot to explain right now," John hedged, "I will explain it to you, I promise."

"My father has planned a great feast for tonight celebrating our union, then afterwards I will join you in Jamestown."

John kissed her softly.

"Maybe somehow we can build a bridge between our people, but we started a year ago can only grow."

Pocahontas looked at him softly with her big dark eyes.

I'll see to it."

 

Later that evening as the sun set, John made his way once again to the Indian village where Pocahontas was waiting for him with a look of eager expectation on her face.

"Come, we must get changed. Father is waiting to present us to the rest of the tribe."

John was perplexed as she pulled him along.

"Changed into what?" He spluttered.

Pocahontas chuckled in a way that made him slightly uneasy.

"You'll see."

John was shuffled into a small hut where he was given an arm full of garments and a tub of water to clean up. He was given leggings, a tunic and a mantle similar to what he had seen some of the men in the village wearing. Then the women spent another 40 minutes fussing over him, braiding feathers into his shoulder length hair, giving him jewelry and painting his chest and shoulders with symbols.

Then he was led back to the fire where the rest of the tribe was waiting. Several minutes later Pocahontas appeared led by her friend Nakoma, the small native woman gave him a tremulous smile, she was shorter than Pocahontas with short dark hair and a heart-shaped face. He knew it had taken some time for Pocahontas's closest friend to warm up to him but he was glad she had seen their love was genuine.

Pocahontas was dressed in a similar fashion to him, a headband adorned with feathers, shells, and beads adorned her head and she was of course wearing her mother's necklace, which John had thought always suited her and he never saw her without it.

As her father spoke to the tribe Pocahontas translated for John's benefit. He had picked up a few words of the natives language, but not enough to understand Powhatan's speech.

"Father, calls you a son and brother to our people." Pocahontas explained, "He hopes we have a bright and prosperous future with many children."

This made John's head spin clearly Powhatan's expectations were much different from his own. He was just glad that Pocahontas would be with him and their future was secure.

Late into the night there was a great feast with much music and dancing and it was early in the morning before John and Pocahontas were able to excuse themselves and have a few moments alone.

"Pocahontas, I did have one question," John murmured to her in a low voice. "What do these symbols the women painted on me mean."

"They are things I told them." Pocahontas said for the small smile. "That you are brave, that you are a free spirit and that you were chosen by me and that your life was spared because of love and peace. She pointed to a symbol on his left shoulder. "Oh, this one means we were brought together by the spirits. I think Grandmother Willow would agree that. The way that translates with my people is that you were adopted."

John's brow furrowed then cleared.

"I think I understand…" He finally said.

"Listen with your heart, you will always understand." Pocahontas replied smiling.


	6. Jamestown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be expanding my historical yet AU world. Alexander Whitaker was a real person and is pretty much responsible for Pocahontas' conversion to Christianity, which I will touch on in later chapters.

Later the following morning Pocahontas and John met outside the village; Pocahontas looking more put together than John never seen her, and she was wearing a light shawl over her shoulders and carried a small bag on her shoulder.

Just as John took her hand a voice cried out and Pocahontas turned. There was Nakoma and her father, her best friend looking tearful and her father looking resigned as he looked from John and Pocahontas back again.

Then Pocahontas had let go of John's hand and ran to her friend embracing her firmly.

"You will always be with me." She murmured. "I am not far."

"I worry I will not recognize you when I see you again." Her friend murmured against her shoulder.

"I will always be Pocahontas." Pocahontas replied, "In here." She put a hand over her heart.

"You can always come and visit." John assured Nakoma.

"Though there is peace the white men always think us strange." Nakoma replied stiffly.

"That's why we must work together." Pocahontas replied looking up at John squeezing his hand. "Even though the steps are hard we must move forward."

Nakoma nodded, though she still looked uncertain. Then Pocahontas and John turned and began their walk towards Jamestown. The settlement was not far, but far enough that Pocahontas and John could have a conversation before they got there.

"What about Meeko and Flit?" John asked.

"I thought it best they stay behind." Pocahontas answered. "They weren't too happy about it, but I hope they understand, I can't have them with me now." She chuckled, "I think Meeko is sulking."

John laughed outright.

"I can imagine."

Soon they reached the imposing gate of Jamestown which as John knocked firmly opened slowly with a creak.

"You're back." Thomas noted smiling.

"I've brought Pocahontas, Whitaker and his wife are expecting her."

"So they mentioned this morning." Thomas replied.

So John brought Pocahontas to the home of the reverend and his wife. The reverend was a thin sallow looking man Pocahontas thought looked unwell. His wife, by contrast, was plump and rosy cheeked and very much like the English women John had described to her.

"Pocahontas, this is Alexander Whitaker and his wife Jane. You will stay with them for now. Reverend, Mme. Whitaker, this is Pocahontas, I trust you will look after her and see that she is well and accustomed to our customs and traditions."

"Of course, Governor Smith," Jane Whitaker replied, "we'll see that she's kept right." The woman smiled.

John turned to go as Jane Whitaker led Pocahontas inside the house. In the same moment Pocahontas turned grabbing John's arm in the way she had that night the glade.

"When will I see you again?" Pocahontas questioned. "I was hoping we could spend some time together."

John sighed, he looked sad but resigned.

"Pocahontas, here I'm busy I must look after my people and keep order. I have things to attend to."

"As do I." Rev. Whitaker cut in. "I must return to the church, but I trust my wife will see you're right."

Pocahontas looked disappointed.

"I'll see you later tonight." John finally said, "After my duties are done."

"Right," Jane Whitaker cut in briskly, "we must clean you up and start on your lessons, but first things first."

Pocahontas watched as the men left; she watched as John disappeared and the reverend hurried away each returning to their place in the bustling town.

"It's obvious the governor cares for you a great deal, surely anyone can see that."

"Yes…" Pocahontas answered faintly. "He does."

"Now let's get you cleaned up and dressed."

 

The next few hours passed in a blur for Pocahontas. She scrubbed her face with water from a basin provided by Mrs. Whitaker. The soap was new to her it was thick and coarse but sweet smelling. Then Mrs. Whitaker pulled clothes from a large piece of furniture that reminded Pocahontas of a tree, like Meeko's hiding place for the knickknacks he picked up on their adventures. There were so many clothes stockings and silky undergarments which Mrs. Whitaker called "very important" then there was the dress and the shoes which were tight and heavy, though the dress itself was an undertaking like the rest of the outer clothes they were thick and heavy.

"Let's not worry about the corset today and that you can use to a housedress nothing too formal."

"How do you move?" Pocahontas asked.

"Carefully and precisely I suppose." Jane Whitaker replied after a moment. "If Governor Smith ever takes you to a ball in England wait until you see what ladies have to wear then."

Finally Pocahontas looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. It was the first time she had seen a reflection of herself in something other than the river. She barely recognized herself, other than her hair it was a new face. Jane Whitaker had let her keep her mother's necklace after Pocahontas had explained its significance and what it meant to her.

"Now let's see what we can do with that beautiful hair of yours."

Sometime later, Pocahontas was once again looking in the mirror. Her long hair had been swept upward on top of her head held in place with ties at the back of her neck.

"Wait till he sees you." Jane Whitaker murmured with a smile. "You look lovely."

Pocahontas spend the rest of the day puzzling over the books Mrs. Whitaker was teaching her from. In the past year she knew some English, but clearly not enough and there was culture and protocol she had to be aware of. Apparently, what John had told her and taught her was barely scratching the surface.

It was twilight by the time the men returned. Alexander Whitaker returned home first, he looked tired and worn smiled at his wife and Pocahontas when he came in the door.

"You look very nice." He murmured when he saw Pocahontas. "My wife has outdone herself."

Pocahontas nodded her head.

"Thank you, Reverend."

Pocahontas paused and spoke again.

"Is John coming?"

"Sometime soon I imagine." Rev. Whitaker answered. "He was overseeing some additions to the church and checking on crops and storage. We certainly weren't where we were a year ago but we're doing better."

"I'm glad." Pocahontas murmured.

It was close to dark by the time John stopped by Whitakers and following her meal with the reverend and his wife Pocahontas went to meet him.

John was once again in casual clothes, as he's said he found his official role constraining and not suited to his personality at all.

Pocahontas embraced him.

"I missed you." She murmured against his shoulder. "I miss talking to you."

John sighed returning her hug.

"I've been running around all day solving other people's problems and overseeing burial plots at the church. Those weren't added when I returned earlier, but Whitaker wants them for the elite that had come over in the past year. Then I have farmers fussing at me for more tools and seed. It's getting late in the year and by mid summer nothing will grow."

John finally looked at her looking chagrined.

"Sorry, that is and what you wanted to hear from me, was it?"

Pocahontas turned in a small circle for his inspection.

"Do you like it?"

"You look very nice." John replied mildly. "But they're trying to turn you into what they expect you to be, a stuffy English lady wanting to hear the latest gossip. You are so much more than that." He touched a strand of hair that had fallen free. "I miss your hair down." He said softly, "I still remember that day we met at the falls and you were just standing there your hair blowing in the wind…"

They looked at each other for a moment and smiled, remembering.

"Mrs. Whitaker said it wouldn't be proper to have my hair down anymore," she actually looked embarrassed, "unless we were… intimate."

"We will be soon enough… love." John murmured." I suppose us lying together in your village the other night wasn't exactly proper either, but when have we ever played by the rules."

Finally Pocahontas smiled.

"I've always followed my mother's spirit, to be free like the wind, and that's what brought me to you… But you were following the wind too."

John chuckled. "You could say that."

They stood there in the dark until Mrs. Whitaker called her inside then they said their goodbyes and retired for the night. John promised he would make time for her tomorrow and after her "lessons" they could go for a walk.

"He loves you, that much is obvious." Jane Whitaker observed.

Pocahontas didn't think it wise to tell the woman about how difficult her relationship with John had been prior to the peace or under what circumstances she had saved his life. That seemed another lifetime ago. She let herself be hustled into a nightgown and off to bed in the spare room and for a long time she just sat up looking out the window with the moon coming in as her only light, she was thinking of John Smith and the walk he had promised for now her lessons were shoved to the back of her mind and finally she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming. New fanfic to be up tomorrow.


	7. An Ever Winding Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to use this chapter to explore Pocahontas's journey to conversion. This was the main chapter this is mentioned in as she prepares to marry John Smith. (That is, what happened before she married John Rolfe in real life). However, I still wanted to keep continuity with the world Disney had set up.

Over the next several weeks even within her new surroundings and new life Pocahontas fell into a routine. Her lessons began in the morning and lasted until before the afternoon tea as Jane Whitaker called it. The reverend had taken some time away from the church to begin her lesson for there were things his wife could not teach her.

The reverend began teaching her English, or at least expanding on what she already knew from talking to John, which now seemed a very little. Pocahontas knew a few English gestures and the words thereof, but now she came to realize they seemed woefully inadequate and she still had much to learn. She also began learning of how the English should be in the spiritual world, Rev. Alexander began teaching her from what he referred to as the Bible and the stories within it; all of which he assured her had actually happened.

Pocahontas learned that the English didn't see everything as a spirit, but everything was overseen by one large spirit which oversaw the entire universe and had created it.

"God is not just a spirit," Alexander Whitaker explained, "He is a father and a son, the Son."

"How is that possible?" Pocahontas asked, "to be a father and a son."

"God is infinite and omniscient;" the reverend explained, "He can be in many places at once."

He read to her from his old Bible explaining many of the stories and how the Son, Jesus, had come to earth and died for His people.

"That is the key to Christianity," Alexander Whitaker said simply, "that Jesus offers us salvation and it is our decision whether to accept it or not. If we accept, we are welcomed into His eternal kingdom. In return, it is our job as disciples to spread that message to as many people as possible."

"My people?" Pocahontas asked her face clearing for the first time in many minutes.

"Of course." Alexander Whitaker replied looking at her kindly. "You are not just an ambassador for the people here in Jamestown but to your own people as well."

"That is good news," Pocahontas murmured, "I would hate to go to an afterlife without my father and my friends."

The reverend smiled.

"That is exactly the idea, to spread the word to tell as many people as possible Jesus has forgiven them and they have only to accept His offer."

"Jesus has forgiven my people for their hatred against the settlers?" Pocahontas asked quietly.

"Yes." The reverend replied quietly, "Every possible sin big and small you could possibly think of, though every sin is the same to God and He has forgotten and forgiven them all!"

Pocahontas learned quickly. She seemed to absorb the stories and information as the reverend read to her. She asked many questions, because Pocahontas always had questions and Alexander Whitaker answered them all, regardless of how silly they seemed.

In the afternoon following the afternoon tea John would come by and walk with Pocahontas. They would talk and discuss many things including Pocahontas's lessons.

"… They crossed a river on dry land!" Pocahontas exclaimed, as she explained her lesson for the day, "surely no spirit I have ever heard of has ever done that for a person."

John chuckled, smiling at her innocence and wonder.

"You have much to learn, my Pocahontas," he said softly, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear which refused to stay in the bun Jane Whitaker put it in everyday. "I know you will grow and be more wise and beautiful because of it."

John looked around the forest path they were currently walking along. They had wandered away from the settlement to be alone though Jane Whitaker disapproved of this, she recognized Pocahontas' free spirit and that she could never truly break it.

"Come, let's go visit your father," John smiled warmly at her, "I am sure he misses you."

 

John and Pocahontas talked easily as they walked in the direction of her village. It was like the summer that they had met, easy conversation and comments on the current situation in which they found themselves.

"Jamestown is growing," John told her, "back in England the king is pleased."

"It's always busy." Pocahontas mused. "I only see the reverend when he comes home for my lessons."

John chuckled.

"I bet he is. He is a well respected man. Maybe someday you can see the church we've been working so hard on.

Pocahontas smiled.

"I'd like that." She replied, "your people must be very proud of it."

As they continued their walk, Pocahontas updated John on her lessons.

"I never realized how complicated your language is." She murmured.

John laughed outright.

Pocahontas glared at him.

"What!"

"I suppose I could say the same about your language." He replied still chuckling.

"There are so many pieces to it… Our language combines sounds."

"What of you Bible lesson?" John asked.

"For a spirit that claims to be about peace, there is sure a lot of war and fighting in the Bible." Pocahontas told him.

"God doesn't fight." John told her, "if He does so it's because he is punishing those who are evil or defending His people. It is humans who fight, that's human nature," he shrugged, "they have for centuries."

Pocahontas nodded.

"There is so much I want to tell my people." Pocahontas said brightly, "I've learned so much!"

John pulled her to him squeezed her shoulders.

"I find you always learn," John told her, "no matter how old you get."

Pocahontas looked up at him, her cheek resting against his shoulder.

"I taught you." She replied softly.

John squeezed her shoulders again and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes you did."

John found the way to Pocahontas' village as well as he knew the way to and from Jamestown by now. His feet carried him there effortlessly as he and Pocahontas walked along soon the rows of longhouses came in view.

"The women are coming in from the fields." Pocahontas observed.

They walked slowly towards the center of the village. Pocahontas could feel people's eyes on her and knew she must look strange to them, she was dressed as an English woman and looked quite different than she had several weeks before.

Standing outside his longhouse was Powhatan, smiled when he saw Pocahontas.

"My daughter, you have come home."

"Only to visit." Pocahontas replied, "I'll be in Jamestown for quite some time."

Powhatan observed his daughter.

"They dress you like one of them."

Pocahontas looked down at her dress and briefly touched her pulled back hair.

"This is how women dress, father." She replied softly. "I've learned so much!"

She told her father briefly of what she had learned, how complicated the English language was and of her Bible lessons.

"So the Great Spirit came to our world?" Powhatan frowned.

"Yes." Pocahontas replied. Now she was speaking very fast as if she couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Born to die." Powhatan mused. "Surely a good father wouldn't allow such a thing."

"It is because He died we are alive!" Pocahontas explained, "if we are open to His ways, we have home live in heaven we die."

"How is that different from our priests?"

"Jesus is the way, the only way." Pocahontas replied quietly. "He lived and died and rose again. Surely no one has claimed to do that!"

Powhatan fell silent for a long time he didn't speak.

John watched this exchange silently. He had yet to speak, and did not think now the right time.

 

Sometime later, Pocahontas and John returned to Jamestown.

"For now, leave the conversion to Rev. Whitaker." John suggested gently.

"He said I should tell people." Pocahontas shot back.

"Yes," John replied, "but you still young in your faith there is more you need to know… A better way to explain."

Pocahontas fell silent. She and John didn't speak for the remainder of their walk back to Jamestown. Yet she couldn't help feeling that John was wrong. She would have to ask Rev. Whitaker about it.


	8. Rebecca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:Did another edit for this chapter as well after reading reviews. Decided to add John to the scene with Pocahontas'baptism, which I wasn't sure fit initially.

After several months Pocahontas found life in Jamestown surprisingly peaceful. Between her lessons with the reverend and walks with John, she was beginning to get to know the women around the town by now many of whom had a great deal of respect for her. She knew by now word traveled fast among the people of Jamestown and that she was to wed the governor was big news.

At one point she asked Jane about it.

The plump woman made a face then smiled.

"Never you mind those busybodies, they're just gossips."

"But it's true, I will marry John."

"Before you know it they'll be talking about the next person who will be a big deal around here. The bigger this town gets, they're talking about expanding."

Pocahontas frowned.

"Expanding?"

"They want to start a small farming community closer to the tobacco fields… Trying to get people to move out there."

Pocahontas nodded as she adjusted the sleeve of her blouse. It would be another few hours before the reverend was home and her lessons would begin before dinner. She sat for tea quietly with Mrs. Whitaker as they talked quietly. Pocahontas had yet to develop a taste for the thin brewed beverage, though she enjoyed the sweet cakes and scones with various toppings.

Mrs. Whitaker was just clearing the table after tea when the reverend came in the door. He looked tired and worn as usual but he brightened when he saw Pocahontas, it seemed she always made him smile.

"Evening, love." He kissed his wife briefly. Then nodded to Pocahontas. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"Very much, Reverend, thank you." Pocahontas answered. While her English was nowhere near perfect she could speak in short precise sentences.

A short time later, Whitaker and Pocahontas sat together various books and the Bible spread out between them.

"Do you think you understand what I've been trying to teach you?"

"I'm always learning," Pocahontas replied, "my English is improving and I'm learning more about the Bible every day."

"Yes," Whitaker replied mildly. "I feel you are honest and sincere in your faith. I underestimated your thirst for knowledge." The reverend looked thoughtful. "Perhaps it is time I honor my promise to the governor."

Pocahontas looked at him expectantly.

"First let's see about getting you baptized." He smiled at her, "Finally you can be a member of our church."

The church was much grander than Pocahontas expected. The tall sweeping ceiling reminded her of the biggest longhouses, or at least how she perceived them when she was a child.

She was led down the aisle by Mrs. Whitaker on a Sunday morning after the usual service. Alexander Whitaker saw no use for pomp and circumstance and to make a scene in front of the entire town so Pocahontas was baptized with few in attendance. Even John was there, but he sat in the back quietly observing, the occasion was quiet and solemn, but Pocahontas understood the gravity of the situation. She was dressed in a long, white robe and simple garments underneath and simple shoes on her feet.

"Just enough." Mrs. Whitaker proclaimed, the older woman looked satisfied.

Kneeling in front of the altar Pocahontas proclaimed her new faith in a quiet, firm voice while Alexander Whitaker sprinkled water over her head. She was also given a new name and she asked Jane Whitaker what the name meant.

"Rebecca, means mother of two worlds." The woman explained.

Pocahontas nodded she understood the nature of having multiple names as it was important to her people, different names meant different things and things that illustrated what that person had done or would do.

Pocahontas, now called Rebecca, felt satisfied and accomplished as she left the church. Afterwards, Pocahontas and John discussed the occasion. It was a rare moment now they had time to be alone.

"My new name, do you like it?" She asked.

"Rebecca suits you." John murmured, "it's very… fitting."

Pocahontas nodded.

"It makes me feel like what Mrs. Whitaker calls a "true English lady." She looked at John and smiled.  
John took her hand.

"Now we can be married." He brushed her dark hair out of her face. "At last."

Pocahontas smiled into his blue eyes.

"Yes. I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up with the chapters I wrote initially, so because I have to write and edit the next chapter you should probably be up sometime next week.


	9. A Jamestown Wedding

The morning of Pocahontas' wedding to John Smith the Whitaker household was in an uproar. The reverend was going from the house to the church and back again while Jane Whitaker was trying to find suitable clothing for everyone to wear.

Pocahontas was just coming down from her room to ask Mrs. Whitaker to finish lacing her dress when the woman rushed by her at the base of the stairs.

"Mrs. Whitaker, I was wondering if you could help me--" Pocahontas began as the older woman rushed by her carrying a vase of flowers.

"Not now dear, I have flowers to get to the church and I still have to find your dress."

"Mrs. Whitaker I could really use your help-my dress-then I could possibly help? What about breakfast?"

Mrs. Whitaker was on her second trip across the front room by the time Pocahontas's words registered. She stopped, turned around, and looked at Pocahontas standing uncertainly on the stairs before she smiled.

"Rebecca… Of course dear. I've been trying to get things ready since early this morning and I suppose after Andrew left I got a bit ahead of myself." She chuckled.

"Can I help with breakfast?" Pocahontas asked as Mrs. Whitaker laced up the back of her dress.

"I don't see why not," the older woman replied, it's warming on the stove, Andrew already took his helping early this morning."

The two women ate a quiet breakfast while Mrs. Whitaker talked of the plans for the day, though Pocahontas was only half listening.

"The ceremony is planned for later this morning, I'm supposed to take you over to the church then, that's why I needed to find the dress you will wear."

"I'd like someone to go to my village and tell my father and friend Nakoma… Perhaps they could come?"

"Of course, I'm sure we can get a messenger out shortly. For now, let's clear this table and let me see if I can find you that dress."

 

The messenger was sent out shortly after Mrs. Whitaker went into town. It turned out to be Ben since John didn't think it was a good idea to have Thomas go to the Indian village since it is been him, that had shot their most notable warrior.

"I'm not starting any fires." John told Ben firmly, "even though I may or may not be good at putting them out, especially on my wedding day."

Ben grunted, but did as John asked, and following his instructions headed for Pocahontas' village.

Meanwhile, Pocahontas prepared for her wedding to John, she was happy and filled with a nervous anticipation that he would finally be hers and they could have the life together they had always wanted. The dress Mrs. Whitaker had found was a simple, off-white dress, not like the day to day wear Pocahontas usually saw the women wearing, it was light and airy but simple with a square cut neck line and embellished with a brooch on the bust. Pocahontas' long hair was combed and tided the base of her neck but it was much more elegant than her normal every day updo. Mrs. Whitaker had tied her hair with a wide silk ribbon and pushed the flyaway strands behind her ears.

Once everything was in place Mrs. Whitaker looked satisfied.

"About time to go, Andrew is waiting for us."

Pocahontas touched the smooth white shell on her mother's necklace, took Mrs. Whitaker's hand and stepped out the door of the Reverend's house for the last time, and began to walk across town towards her new life.

The church was as Pocahontas had remembered it from our baptism a few weeks before. As she entered the church there was John, dressed in his finest clothes, Pocahontas noted he had been allowed the courtesy of not wearing the plumed hat. He smiled when he saw her. Mrs. Whitaker nodded as Pocahontas made her way down towards John and Andrew Whitaker it was only as she stood at the altar in the front the church she saw there were a few more people in attendance. In the back of the church along with Mrs. Whitaker was Nakoma and peeking around from the corner of the church were Meeko, Flit and Percy. Thankfully, no one had noticed them.

Pocahontas saw Nakoma had dressed up as much as she could though she looked out of place in the English church. She was dressed in her finest deerskin with a necklace of shells and a beaded and feathered headband. She looked solemn and nervous, though she smiled when she saw Pocahontas and John.

Pocahontas turned her attention back to John and the reverend and John took her hands, smiling and squeezing them gently. Then Andrew Whitaker began to speak, he spoke of love and commitment and the promises John and Pocahontas would make to each other. No word was said on how John and Pocahontas had risked their lives to bring peace between their people, though everyone knew their union, love and friendship acted as a bridge and glue that kept the peace between the two opposing cultures.

The ceremony was short and to the point and finally Andrew Whitaker proclaimed them husband and wife.

He turned them towards the few people in attendance.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. John and Rebecca Smith."

Then John turned her toward him and kissed her gently. It was nothing like the passion they had shared earlier or in their secret rendezvous of a year ago, but polite and formal, and Pocahontas knew there was more to come.

As she and John walked out of the church hand in hand, Pocahontas at last spoke to her friend.

"Congratulations." Nakoma said softly, "I am happy for you, my friend, truly."

Pocahontas nodded.

"Thank you."

"Your father sends his regards," Nakoma continued, "and says he has land for you, a good place for crops and a house."

"Tell my father we appreciate it." Pocahontas said smiling.

"Chief Powhatan has been most generous," John added, sliding his hand around Pocahontas' shoulders, he nodded to Nakoma, "tell him thank you and that his gesture does not go unnoticed or un-welcomed."

"They tell me you have a new name." Nakoma added.

Pocahontas nodded.

"They call me Rebecca, it means mother of two worlds."

Nakoma smiled and laughed softly.

"It is fitting for one such as you, my dear Pocahontas."

Then Pocahontas hugged her friend thanking her once again for coming and took her husband's hand as they walked out of the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the response, will post on Fanfiction.net when completed.


	10. Flourishing

Following their wedding Pocahontas and John lived in John's house on the other side of town that he had taken when he had returned from England earlier that year, though John promised her they would make good use of the land her father had given them and build a house by the community near the tobacco fields further south.

"They wish you to come help in the fields, and show the other men and women how to get the tobacco to grow." John explained.

"I'll help anyway I can." Pocahontas replied smiling.

"I told them we would be there to help prep the fields and I'll start the plans for the house then."

Pocahontas nodded.

"Good, father will be pleased."

John kissed her.

"Until then, my dear Rebecca…" Then he took her in his arms and they retreated to the bed in the far corner of the room, then they knew each other in every way possible; even more than they had the year before.

It was approaching summer when John and Pocahontas moved out of the Jamestown settlement. At that time John began work on their future home and Pocahontas spent her days keeping house in town and the rest of the time helping the men and women in the tobacco fields as they prepared to plant and grow crops. Within that time she also kept up with her reading and familiarizing herself with the Bible. She also read on more English customs and any required "leisure reading" any women in the area recommended.

Pocahontas found the work in the fields rewarding, and it got her outside and away from the monotony of the town. She still enjoyed the wind in her hair and the sun on her face, though she walked through the woods whenever she could get away.

 

It was around this time, when the crops were beginning to grow Pocahontas began to feel unwell. She consulted both the town midwife and the women of her village, both, who, in not so many words told her the same thing.

"You are with child." They said, beaming, "Your husband will be pleased."

Afterwards Pocahontas ran home and told John when he returned from his trip to Jamestown.

"The women I have talked to both here and at my village tell me I am with child." Pocahontas told him smiling. "Are you pleased? It is my duty as your wife to provide you with children."

John took her hands and looked into her eyes smiling.

"Of course I am pleased. That now makes my job is your husband even more important."

"What about your duty to the people Jamestown and here?" Pocahontas asked.

"As my wife, you and our child come first." John replied. Then he kissed her, first her hands and then her mouth.

The only other person Pocahontas told of her pregnancy was Nakoma and her friend smiled and hugged her.

"I am so happy for you, dear Pocahontas! I only hope you and John can create a world where your child will be accepted for who he or she is."

"I hope so." Pocahontas replied." She touched her still flat stomach. "I want to my child with John to grow up within this peace we worked so hard for and for them to know both of our cultures."

Throughout the summer John worked hard. Between his duties is Jamestown governor and his responsibilities as a husband, he was constantly splitting his time between the settlement and the land Powhatan had given him and Pocahontas. John was also in the process of building a house and hiring men and women to farm their land. He was hoping to have a house done by the time Pocahontas had the baby. It was a slow process like many of the other items he would need, the supplies would have to come from England, which would take several weeks if not months.

Pocahontas often thought to offer suggestions. She knew a longhouse could be constructed in a matter of weeks, but she knew how important building the house was to John and that he wanted to provide for their family. She also knew as a prominent woman in the community the idea of living in a longhouse might give the English the wrong idea about her and John that they perhaps preferred one culture over the other or one was less important, but she wanted her child to grow up knowing both and how to respect people's differences.

For now, Pocahontas and John lived in John's house in Jamestown, though the house would be too small by the time the baby was born, John hoped their new house would be done by then.

"If all goes well and my orders in England come through I will have the house done by the time the weather turns." John told Pocahontas, "We both know how brutal Virginia winters can be."

In the meantime Pocahontas kept the house while she knew she couldn't keep going back and forth with John to the tobacco fields every day she knew this season would be over by the time she could no longer travel. Despite side effects of her pregnancy she stayed on her feet thanks to herbal supplements from Nakoma that she took every morning.

"Kekata has been making them for the village women for years, he says they make strong children." Nakoma said with a smile when she had brought her latest supplements from the village.

"Kekata is wise and he knows the body and spirit well… Both of men and women." Pocahontas told her, "May his wisdom continue through the tribe even long after he has gone." 

John even noticed.

"How are you still on your feet when most women would be in bed?" John asked in wonder when Pocahontas came in from the tobacco fields one day.

"My people give me advice," Pocahontas answered, "the medicine man, Kekata, makes supplements for me to keep up my strength."

"It it keeps you and our child so strong and healthy, then I am grateful." John replied with a smile. Then he kissed her before they both returned to work, eager to reconnect at their next meal later that evening.


	11. Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: due to reader comments editing dialogue within this chapter in the second half, for clarity and continuity of fact.
> 
> Similar to chapter 2 in pace but it was the best way to show the passage of time.

John Smith was as good as his word, and the house was finished before the winter. Within that time, Pocahontas had slowed down though she maintained her duties as a housewife she was six or seven months at this point and spent her afternoons reading and watching the snow drift lazily from the front room window. The child would be here in a few short months and while Pocahontas and John continued to prepare, John was not exempt from his ongoing duties in Jamestown.

"Should I come for the birth?" Nakoma asked one afternoon on one of her rare excursions to see Pocahontas. She had also brought some hot stew, since the meals Pocahontas could cook were few and she only got up when she had to. At this point even though she still had many months to go she was ready for the child to come.

"If you wish." Pocahontas replied with a small smile stroking her abdomen. "It would do me good to have you there."

Nakoma chuckled.

"Now you sound like John," she made a face wrinkling her small nose, "very English."

"Sometimes I now find I speak differently." Pocahontas mused, "sometimes I do not even think of it, or realize I am doing it."

"You have become part of his world…" Nakoma murmured, "as it should be."

 

Pocahontas was now used to John being busy. Now, they were closer to her village than they were to Jamestown and it took John a day's ride on horseback to go to and from the settlement, which was now a thriving town. However, as time drew near for the child to be born she longed for his presence and wished he was with her, she hadn't felt like this since that summer they had met when every moment with him was as precious as the last.

Her only frequent visitor were her few friends and the town midwife, who checked on her frequently when John was away.

The woman confirmed that the baby was healthy and preparing to be born.

"Soon, when spring comes… Probably before the planting."

Pocahontas took this to heart anxiously awaiting the birth of her child, a child as unique as her relationship with John had always been.

 

The child arrived with a spring storm that pummeled the towns and surrounding fields. That day Pocahontas had known something was different within her body and the child would be here soon-very soon.

Taking note of this, John went for the midwife and Nakoma at Pocahontas's request, the middle-aged woman coming in looking like Meeko when he had been wading in the stream. John returned sometime later with Nakoma who was just his soldering, looking slightly in shock from her first ride on horseback.

As Pocahontas' labor progressed, the midwife shoved John out of the room muddy boots and all and had John been the type of man he would lit a pipe.

Through the walls he could hear her pain and he closed his eyes his head in his hands-waiting.

 

Nakoma by her side, Pocahontas made her way through her labor. She knew her body knew what to do and she let it, despite the fussing of the midwife. Being on the bed made her feel restless, with or without the pain and she was much more comfortable squatting at the bedside holding onto a bedpost nearby.

Finally the midwife sighed.

"You've never been a conventional one, Rebecca, if anything this job has taught me a woman knows her body, and sometimes I need to let nature take its course and keep my mouth shut." She gave a wry smile.

Finally, early the following morning there was a wail from the master bedroom.

"It is a boy!" The midwife exclaimed. Then handing the squalling infant to Nakoma she rushed out to tell John, wiping her hands as she did so.

"Congratulations Governor," She told John, "Lady Rebecca has delivered a good strong boy! You have a son."

So John was allowed to enter the room, his gaze falling for the first time on Pocahontas and his newborn son. Meanwhile Meeko, Flit, and Percy watched from the windowsill, where they had been firmly banished by the midwife earlier, rain or no rain.

Then John saw Pocahontas reclining on the bed like a queen holding their son. When he approached her she was smiling.

"You may hold him." She said softly.

The infant was a striking contrast of them both, skin lighter than Pocahontas, but darker than John, thick dark hair, and certain angles he was sure came from Pocahontas.

"I would like to name him Thomas. After all, Thomas saved my life or your people would've killed me out right that night in the glade."

" What of a family name?" Pocahontas suggested, "Family names are very important to my people; you've never said much of your family." Pocahontas replied softly.

John laughed bitterly.

"Well, they kind of disowned me when I left home, and I got word of my father died a few years later. I joined the military for a few years and when they asked me to join a journey to the New World I couldn't refuse. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't really belong anywhere."

"You are always such a free spirit…" Pocahontas murmured, "one of the many things I love about you."

"Reminds me of someone else I know." John smiled at her and she smiled back catching his meaning.

Then the baby in John's arms began to whimper and wail.

"He is hungry." The midwife said who was still hovering nearby.

Pocahontas only nodded as John handed Thomas back to her as he stood up and looked towards the window.

"The rain has stopped." John noted, "I should ready the horse and take Nakoma home." He glanced at Pocahontas's friend who was standing uncertainly in a far corner of the room.

John glanced down once again that his family. Briefly, he leaned down and kissed Pocahontas on the forehead and smooth their son's hair, as the infant took to her breast and nursed hungrily. For now, he would leave them.

Pocahontas spoke briefly to Nakoma in their native tongue of which John only knew a few words. He was sure she was translating what he had said earlier because Nakoma nodded, gave John a brief smile and made to leave.

So John took Nakoma home. He made the journey in a few hours though it seemed like an eternity as Pocahontas and Thomas were never far from his thoughts.


	12. A Royal Invitation

Following Thomas's birth, life was happy for Pocahontas and John and while raising their family they kept the diplomacy between Pocahontas's tribe and the growing village in Jamestown (and subsequent settlements).

One afternoon just as Pocahontas was putting Thomas down for his afternoon nap John came into the house without announcing his arrival.

Pocahontas turned, surprised.

"John? Is something wrong? You're never home in the middle of the day." She frowned in confusion.

John looked excited, his blue eyes bright and his smile wide.

"I have news from England." John explained. "King James and Queen Anne request an audience with us." He smiled warmly at Pocahontas. "They want to meet you."

It took Pocahontas several minutes process his words and what they meant.

"Go to England, all of us?"

John grinned.

"Thomas too, of course."

John consulted a notice he had pulled from his pocket.

"They also request the addition of some of your best people if they are willing to travel, men and women."

Pocahontas frowned.

"My people too? Why?"

"I imagine the King wants to prove to the English people the natives are not as savage as some people believe them to be."

Pocahontas nodded slowly, though John could tell she still looked ruffled and uneasy.

Finally, after a long pause she asked in a low quiet voice.

"When do we leave?"

"In a few weeks." John answered. "I can send word to your father of our arrangements today so he can send the delegates he thinks proper."

John kissed Pocahontas before turning to leave. "I must return to town and speak with the farmers in the fields today. I'll be home for dinner before it gets dark."

Turning, he departed, leaving Pocahontas alone with her thoughts.

 

Pocahontas's main goal had always been to seek advice and knowledge. In the past this had been from her father or Grandmother Willow, but now, caught between cultures as she was and trying to adjust to a new life, those resources seemed far away. Lately, she had been seeking knowledge from the books she was reading and advice from those around her. The information Pocahontas needed wasn't something her father or Grandmother Willow could provide, so she went to one of the few people she trusted, the home of Reverend Whitaker and his wife Jane. Taking a still sleeping Thomas, she said off on her journey towards Jamestown.

When she arrived, Jane, who Pocahontas knew would be at home, seemed surprised to see her although the visit didn't seem unwelcomed.

"Rebecca! Good to see you dear, hope you're doing well." She smiled when she saw Thomas. "Heard you had a child… Word gets around here." She chuckled. "Nevermind my prattle, come in."

The two women sat down at the table Pocahontas knew well.

"What brings you all the way out here?" Jane asked, "Alexander says you live outside of Jamestown now."

"I need your help, I need books on the culture of English court protocol." Pocahontas frowned. "Your culture I know here, in Jamestown, but I understand the culture in England where I must go is different."

"You and John are going to England?" Jane seemed surprised.

Pocahontas nodded.

"John got word this morning, he says the king requested to meet with us and wants to meet me. They also requested we bring some of my people." Pocahontas frowned. "That I don't quite understand. John says it's because they want to prove to the English my people aren't savages." Pocahontas made a face.

As she spoke, Pocahontas shifted a fussing Thomas in her arms.

"Well I'm sorry," Jane Whitaker looked apologetic, "but I don't have the information you would need. Afraid I'm just a common housewife. Someone of class here might have the material you need perhaps the governor knows someone now."

Pocahontas' face fell, and she wondered why she didn't ask John in the first place.

"Well thank you, it was nice to see you again."

"Any time dear." Jane Whitaker replied.

Pocahontas slowly made her way home, she would need to tend to Thomas when she returned home and would ask John about the books she would need when he returned later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting this chapter since it flowed better; more coming soon


	13. The Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter! Had really bad writer's block for a while.

Pocahontas found John where he was every evening when he came home-in his study. After Thomas was put down for bed this was their time together while John drank a cup of tea and they discussed their day.

"I went to see Jane Whitaker today, Pocahontas commented after she had handed John his tea and the two sat down on the small couch on the other side of the study.

John raised his eyebrows over his tea cup.

"About?" He asked.

"I thought she might have some books on court protocol I would need, but she suggested I ask you."

John gave a dry laugh.

"I have them, but I can't say they've been used much. At one time I was asking the same questions you are, I didn't grow up in the most noble background. After I was distinguished in the military however, that was another story."

Pocahontas looked at him questioningly.

"Was it hard for you learning the rules?"

John shrugged.

"I suppose. I had a lot more respect after I was given the rank of captain, other than that most people didn't take a farmboy too seriously."

Their conversation turned to day-to-day talk and how Thomas was doing after John finished his tea he rose from his seat and began rummaging through the shelves in his study. Several minutes later he returned with a small stack of leather bound books and handed them to his wife.

"These were given to me before my first few appearances in court, I'm hoping you find them useful."

Pocahontas smiled up at him.

"Thank you, John. I am grateful."

"The study isn't off limits to you dear, you can read in here if you like. We don't have to be so formal and stuffy, when were we ever formal? Do I have to remind you again we never played by the rules."

Pocahontas laughed, her face brightening.

"I suppose I always feel uncomfortable the way women look at me, so I feel like I have to do what is expected of me."

"That doesn't mean being a stranger in this house," John replied gently, "I miss talking like we use to asking questions and exploring the world. Maybe there's a good reason why we're going to England."

Pocahontas smiled again.

"Yes," I missed that too, but we have a child now Thomas needs us."

John touched her cheek gently.

"Always remember you can talk to me, whatever your concerns."

Pocahontas only nodded.

"I love you."

Then he kissed her forehead and returned to his desk and began sorting through paperwork. The two of them fell into silence as Pocahontas opened the old, dusty books. She had a lot to learn.

From that day on, Pocahontas began to study the proper court protocol, how to speak, walk and dress. She studied how to address the king and queen and other members of the court. Her mind was already churning with ideas for how she was to present herself. Every day as soon as she put Thomas down for his nap she read and sometimes she was reading up until John came home in the evening. John didn't mind if dinner was late they would talk while she prepared the meal, it gave them another excuse to be together and not just be a mother and father but a husband and wife as well.

"It's so complicated!" Pocahontas exclaimed. "Your people have so many rules!"

John chuckled.

"I guess we do, but the English like things proper, I guess that's where the stuffiness comes from." He smiled in an amused sort of way.

"I don't want to be stuffy." Pocahontas replied shortly making a face. "I want to be polite so they respect me for me and not who they think I am." She drew herself up and she looked regal even in her house dress. Her poise was always something John had admired about her.

Just as Pocahontas finished cleaning the small kitchen the dinner dishes still draining nearby a cry could be heard from their bedroom.

Pocahontas eyes widened.

"Thomas!" She exclaimed, "He must be hungry." She hurried away and returned several minutes later cradling their son.

John smoothed his son's dark hair and the boy blinked up at him with dark blue eyes. A short time later, Pocahontas excused herself and went to nurse Thomas; an activity she usually reserved for their bedroom and when John looked in on them later he found Pocahontas, looking serene, rocking Thomas who was almost asleep, Pocahontas was humming softly. John also noticed she had changed the baby's clothes, linens in a basket nearby to be washed the next day. 

Sometime later, Thomas soundly asleep in his bassinet. Pocahontas took her books to bed while keeping an eye on their sleeping child. John was also reading nearby, books on ship navigation and theories on what lay beyond the New World that was Virginia. There were so many great minds with progressive ideas he thought, and there would be more new worlds to discover in the future many long after he was gone.

Finally the books were put away and John and Pocahontas retired for the night. The trip to England was a looming obstacle coming at both of them and there were many more things that had to be arranged before the ship set sail. Setting aside their concerns for the time being they took their time undressing before sliding into bed together. It was late in the evening most of the time when John finally saw Pocahontas take her hair down. In keeping with English custom, she wore her hair up like a proper lady, but dressed in her nightgown, it fell down her back as if waiting for him to run his fingers through it. As she slid in beside him he reached for her.

"Come here, my love."

For a long moment they lay in the dark in silence, John having long since extinguished the lamps in the room.

"Are you worried about the trip to England?" He murmured.

"Not so much now." Pocahontas replied. "Though I have my reservations about bringing my people into such a world."

John smoothed her dark hair which fell like a river around them in the dark.

"My dear Rebecca, you are intelligent and well spoken and always have been, they won't be able to help but listen to you. Your mind and heart speak the truth."

Pocahontas chuckled.

"Now you sound like my father, he always had such ways to calm my fears."

"He is a wise man and would be proud of you."

With these words they drifted off to sleep their minds on the chores and journeys to come.


	14. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, was unsure where to break this. More coming

The morning of the departure to England all of Jamestown was bustling with activity. While John was putting the last of his affairs in order before leaving and Pocahontas readied Thomas for the journey with the help of the housekeeper, who was bustling around making sure the family was ready to leave.

"Don't worry about a thing Madam," she assured Pocahontas, "the house will be in order when you return."

Sometime later, John prepared the carriage for the journey to Jamestown, he said a few words to the driver before climbing in next to Pocahontas who was holding Thomas.

"I think we are ready to leave," John finally announced in satisfaction, as he climbed into the carriage next to Pocahontas.

"What of the delegates my father has sent." Pocahontas asked.

"They will meet us there-in Jamestown." John replied. "He has been most gracious, though my reasoning took a bit of explaining."

Pocahontas nodded in understanding.

"He fears negotiations with England will do more harm than good."

John set his jaw.

"The king requested we come, and that includes the representatives of your people. The king usually gets what he wants." John finished grimly.

Pocahontas silently nodded in understanding, but like her father she had her reservations. However she was looking forward to the journey and exploring this new world. Lost in their own thoughts the small family made their trip in relative silence.

This scene at the dock was about what John had grown to expect, families of the crew gathering to wish them well and people in small groups waiting to board. As they approached, the small group of delegates Powhatan had sent milled around in a small group like a herd of frightened deer. They were dressed in what appeared to be carefully chosen garments as John had explained to the chief. As John and Pocahontas exited the carriage Pocahontas approach them and they brightened when they saw her though some seemed wary of her dress and stature. She conversed with them briefly in their native tongue clearly explaining what was going on and afterwards they not understand though they still looked anxious.

Finally they boarded, were greeted briefly by the captain as the ship set sail. Off in the distance Pocahontas saw the warriors peeking through the trees, clearly going to report back to her father that all was well.

With the noise and change of scenery Thomas began to whimper and Pocahontas comforted him the best she could. She looked reassuringly to John who was confident and ready for the adventure they were about to undertake.

He was strong and always had been, Pocahontas admired him for that-she could use some of that strength. She said a prayer as she looked out down the winding river.

The voyage was a long one as John said it would be.

Pocahontas spent most of her time below deck comforting Thomas, who either wouldn't sleep use to the sounds of their home outside Jamestown, or was lulled to sleep by the rocking of the boat. If this was the case Pocahontas counted it as a blessing.

When she did come above deck she spent her time at the rail with John watching the waves roll by and listening to him talk animatedly about his past adventures.

"I always dreamed of taking you with me." He told her one quiet afternoon. "I know how much you love to see new things."

"Maybe that was something my spirit knew about you." Pocahontas murmured with a smile.

Pocahontas loved the time she could watch the world go by with John sometimes she brought Thomas on deck to show him the world though she was sure he wouldn't remember it by the time it mattered.

Many of Pocahontas's people that had come along on the voyage didn't fair as well as Pocahontas. Many of them were sick for the long weeks and months they were at sea except for a stout warrior Pocahontas knew her father had sent as a guard since he couldn't come to watch over her himself.

"Doesn't he trust me?" John chuckled.

"Of course he does." Pocahontas replied. "Father trusts you and you did prevent him from being shot and help maintain the peace, but he worries, like you would if we had to send Thomas somewhere."

John nodded.

"That, I understand."


	15. London Town

On a bright clear morning as Pocahontas was feeding Thomas John poked his head in the door of the cabin.

"Come on deck love, there's something I want you to see."

Pocahontas finished giving her son his breakfast, straightened her blouse, and bundled her son for the trip above deck.

The deck was bustling with excited people, even Pocahontas' own people had poked their heads out to see what was going on.

Several minutes later, she was standing by the railing with John, Thomas and her arms. John pointed to the horizon.

"See those smokestacks? We are coming in to the London harbor now."

Somewhere above her, Pocahontas could hear a sailor's loud booming voice, like her people's drums, it seemed to be meant to carry for miles.

"Land ho!" It cried.

Pocahontas frowned.

"What does that mean?"

John chuckled and smiled.

"We're here."

 

It took several hours for the party to disembark. This ship was pulled into port and the supplies, crew and passengers began to depart and move down the gangplank. Pocahontas held Thomas to her as she looked around, the city was much larger than even John had described it to her. He had said it was big, but she never imagined it was this big! There were people everywhere! Even in what seemed to be the port as the ship was being unloaded.

"I've gotten us a house a few miles from the palace," John explained, "the king's most gracious and is allowing us to settle in before receiving us in a few days."

Pocahontas nodded absently she was still gazing around at the milling crowd and sprawling buildings. She could barely see the sky and what she could see of it was muted in shades of gray as opposed to the sky of her homeland and the sky that stretched out over the sea. There was something new to see everywhere she looked and people were looking at her too, for, despite her dress she still had a distinct look to her with her darker skin and thick dark hair.

She could see the women looking at her, though it was not unkindly. The murmurs seemed to follow her even more than they had in Jamestown.

"Rebecca, Rebecca… Her Ladyship." They even bowed to her not even knowing she was the daughter of a great chief. This, even a slight as it was, and she did not know the reason, made Pocahontas stand a little taller.

As they were walking out of the port the last of the crew carrying their belongings John hailed a nearby carriage, which seemed to be waiting for them.

He said a few words to the driver and motioned Pocahontas inside.

"The rest of the delegates will stay at the house with us." John explained, "they should be along shortly." Before he closed the carriage door John glanced around as if to make sure everything was in order then he motioned to the driver and the carriage lurched forward. Pocahontas stared out the window while continuing to rock Thomas. There was so much to see! She didn't know where to look first and while this strange haze that hung over the town burned her eyes and throat she didn't want to look away.

Sometime later the carriage stopped and as men began unloading the carriage at John's direction Pocahontas got her first look at their house. It was enormous! Certainly much bigger than their house in Virginia.

"With the delegation we'll need the space." John told her, "It should be good for what we need. Oh, there is a beautiful garden in the back perhaps you would like to explore it later."

Pocahontas smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

With the help of the other women in the house Pocahontas settled in. Even Thomas had stopped fussing and while he was down for a much needed nap Pocahontas took some time to explore.

It was in the garden John found her later after he had returned from going into town.

"I was just getting some supplies." He explained. "We're going to be here for a while."

"Thomas is asleep." Pocahontas told him. "The other women will hear him if he needs anything and if they need me they can come and get me." She smiled softly.

"It is good they are so mindful." John murmured.

Pocahontas folded her skirts neatly as she sat on the bench.

"To be honest, it is good to get away." She smiled and John laughed.

"Just wait till Thomas starts walking then he will really keep you busy."

"It will be hard to say he gets mischief from." She smiled up at John.

"It is good to have time just the two of us." John murmured. "It's peaceful, even here."

They spent the next hour wandering through the garden which even to Pocahontas seemed like a winding forest it was so vast and wide. They were walking back towards the house when a woman ran towards Pocahontas and even though she didn't speak English Pocahontas knew why she had come to get her.

"It seems Thomas is up from his nap."

 

In the days leading up to their audience with the king and queen Pocahontas continued to explore the garden sometimes with John and sometimes with Thomas, pointing things out to him as they wandered through the trees and hedges. She knew he wouldn't be talking for many more months but she was beginning to teach him words, both in Powhatan and English, though it would be a while before he understood any of them.

Pocahontas was also grateful for the help of the English housekeeper that had come to tend the house. Even though she was grateful for the help of her own people there was a language and cultural barrier between that now and they only understood her if she spoke in her native tongue which seemed "strange" for a "proper English lady" so the woman kept the house to what visitors would expect of the governor's wife and talked excitedly of their upcoming audience with King James and Queen Anne.

"Such a wonderful honor for you my lady! Why, I wouldn't even know what to do with myself!"

She had a flighty manner that reminded Pocahontas of a startled woodland creature.

"I've course will take care of young master Thomas while you are away. Don't you worry."

Pocahontas's largest hurdle in the next few days was her trip into London to meet with the dressmaker which would make her garments for her appearance in court. She had never had such a fine outfit before. The shop was dim and stuffy even for the middle of the afternoon and she stood on the pedestal patiently while the seamstress took her measurements muttering to herself. Pocahontas, for the outfit had decided on one she had seen in one of John's books. A long flowing skirt and blouse with a plumed hat.

"Wonderful!" The seamstress pronounced when Pocahontas had explained what she wanted. "It shall look wonderful with your frame; you are a lovely lady Rebecca."

Despite the looming of her appearance in court Pocahontas had some time to herself before going to bed and she found herself praying as she often did before climbing into bed with John.

She prayed for her father that he may come to repentance and know Jesus Christ as she did, for she could not bear to go to heaven without him. She also prayed for peace, wisdom and guidance between her people and the English. That would always be on her heart.

"Please take away my fear the unknown when I see the king and queen." She murmured. "Give me the favor, poise, and the words to speak when needed."

She was just finishing her prayer when John came in, she greeted him with a kiss, checked on Thomas, who was sleeping soundly after his evening feed, then she retired, for once in the last few days at peace with what was to come.


	16. Lady Rebecca

The day of her appearance in court Pocahontas took her time getting ready. There was so much to in English lady's dress even with the assistance of the bubbly house keeper it took her several hours.

"You look wonderful, my lady." The housekeeper said brightly as she pinned the last of Pocahontas' hair in place. The last of Pocahontas's ensemble was the feathered top hat, which was pinned on as a finishing touch. She didn't really care for the perfumes, paints and powders most women wore even in English dress she liked to feel something like herself.

"The governor will be pleased." The housekeeper continued in her chatty way and Pocahontas managed a smile.

"Yes, I am anxious to show John, he hasn't seen my outfit yet."

The housekeeper continued to fuss over her blouse, pin her cuffs and smooth the skirt. Pocahontas didn't really like the habit of gossip and chatter but the girl's energy as she did her tasks made her smile.

"Don't forget your fan my lady." She was reminded.

"I'll take it before I leave, thank you." Pocahontas replied.

The younger woman glanced out the window. Though not much older than Pocahontas she still had a girlish quality about her.

"The carriage should be here soon."

"Yes," Pocahontas replied, "I expect John will be down soon. Excuse me, I must go check on Thomas." Nodding to the housekeeper, she hurried from the room.

A short time later John and Pocahontas gathered in the entry hall awaiting the carriage that would take them to the palace.

"You look wonderful, my love." John told her with a proud smile. "Very… Grand."

Pocahontas nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you. You look very fine too, Governor Smith." She smiled. John was dressed in his best, the formal governor uniform she had seen him in when he had first returned to Jamestown. She noted he was wearing a few of his military medals, though she had no idea what they meant.

"The carriage has arrived, sir." The housekeeper told John and he nodded before the housekeeper still flitting about shoved Pocahontas' fan into her hands as they made their way out the door.

 

The ride to the palace was made in relative silence except for Pocahontas rehearsing the various introductions of the court officials and the king and queen under her breath. She had read over the protocol numerous times by now, but her excitement and nerves made things hard to recall. In the meantime she looked out the window at the gloomy London streets, in this moment stepping into her next adventure.

The palace was enormous, much bigger than any house Pocahontas had ever seen and even in her growing experience of the English world she had nothing to compare it to.

She waited as a doorman opened the carriage door and John stepped out, then he took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze as he did so, for that, she was thankful.

Soon they were outside a large set of double doors and John was speaking in an undertone to the well-dressed man at the entrance.

"They ask you go in alone." John murmured. "I will be here outside "socializing" after you have made your introductions with Their Majesties."

At first, Pocahontas was nervous, she hadn't anticipated making the introductions on her own, but then she remembered what her father, Grandmother Willow or even Nakoma would say to her that it was well inside her to represent her people in her family to such important individuals. So she squared her shoulders and waited for her introduction.

Then a trumpet sounded and a loud voice like the sailors on the ships.

"Presenting Her Ladyship Rebecca Smith!"

Then the doors opened with a soft creak and Pocahontas walked forward.

The room was too grand to take in all at once, but then she had to remember the protocol and what to do first and not to do.

She approached the thrones at the far end of the room slowly taking small careful steps bowing to the figures in the gilded chairs every few feet. Studying the king and queen even from a distance they were regal but their faces were plain, each a passive continence. They each had large collars that went up to their chins so it seemed they had no neck at all; though Pocahontas read no disapproval in either of their solemn faces.

Finally she approached the dais that the thrones were positioned on and gave a final deep bow sinking to the floor and obscuring her face, thankful her hat did not fall off for it had been pinned securely by her careful housekeeper. Though the girl was flighty she was mindful of what society expected.

For a long moment the king and queen didn't speak they were only studying her, assessing her though she was sure she had surprised them.

"Welcome to England, Lady Rebecca." Queen Anne murmured softly.

"You may rise my lady." King James added seeing as she was still kneeling on the floor her head bowed.

"Your Highness is most generous," Pocahontas murmured in a soft firm voice, "thank you."

Then Pocahontas bowed again and made her exit from their presence. Before she exited the throne room entirely she greeted several members of court before returning to John in the antechamber, then he was offered to join her as they circulated making what Pocahontas had learned was "small talk" an essential in court and English society.

By the time they left the palace they had been invited to several parties where Pocahontas would make more introductions and be the lady the English knew her to be. Even now Pocahontas was learning to believe it herself she was after all the daughter of a chief and that by itself should give her the poise and carriage the English expected.


End file.
